


[Podfic] Beeswax

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [27]
Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Abstraction, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Consensual Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Gore, Non-Permanent Snuff, POV Second Person, Podfic, Violent Sex, Vore, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The Wistful Deviless needs a partner for something intimate, destructive, and transformative. The Captain knows her share about destruction and transformation. (The intimacy, as always, is the hardest part.)





	[Podfic] Beeswax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beeswax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467043) by [Wasuremono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasuremono/pseuds/Wasuremono). 



> Notes Taken From the Original Authors Note:
> 
> WARNING: as the tags attempted to indicate, this is a story about extremely violent intimate activity, including some vore/cannibalism themes and (temporary, consensual) bodily death, performed by enthusiastically consenting adult characters. If this content isn't your cup of tea, you probably don't want to read this. This story also contains implied spoilers for the Chapel of Lights and Wistful Deviless storyline in Sunless Sea.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Beeswax: 35:38 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bWW%5d%20The%20Queen's%20General.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSunless%20Sea%5d%20Beeswax.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 35:38
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bSunless%20Sea%5d%20Beeswax.m4b) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 35:38

  
---|---


End file.
